A polylactide (or polylactic acid) resin is a kind of a resin including repeating units represented by General Formula below. Unlike existing crude oil-based resins, the polylactide resin is based on biomass, which is usable as a renewable resource, and less discharges CO2 which is a global warming gas, in production, as compared to the existing resins, and has appropriate mechanical strength corresponding to the existing crude oil-based resin, together with eco-friendly characteristics such as biodegradability by moisture and microorganisms when being buried.

The polylactide resin is generally used as disposable packaging/containers, coatings, foamings, films/sheets, fibers, and the like. However, when the polylactide resin, or a copolymer including the same are processed to be a film form, and the like, and used as a packaging film, and the like, there are disadvantages in that the polylactide resin, or a copolymer including the same is weak against impact and flexibility is deteriorated. In particular, due to deteriorated flexibility, extremely large noise occurs at the time of manufacturing the polylactide resin to be a film form, which has limitation in actual commercialization.
In addition, since the polylactide resin has significantly low fluidity in a molten state, it is not easy to perform an extrusion process for manufacturing a film or a sheet, and a large load may be applied to a screw of an extruder at the time of performing the extrusion process. Therefore, rapid mass production of the polylactide resin may be hindered, and productivity of the product such as the film may be largely deteriorated.